


Pesadelos

by myrna



Series: A vida e a morte de Argella Durrandon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrna/pseuds/myrna
Summary: Pesadelos atormentam Argella desde do início de sua gravidez, isso já se tornou normal para ela, mas não para Orys.





	Pesadelos

A garganta cortada de seu pai. O fogo do dragão. As correntes. As mãos e os olhares atrevidos. As palavras na boca do cadáver de seu pai não ditas: traidora. E as garras do mesmo cortando sua barriga ao meio, tirando sua vida e do bebê em seu frente.

Argella acordou sobressaltada, gritando.

Ela olhou em volta, uma, duas, três vezes, até reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Se sentando, passou a mão em seus cabelos encharcados pelo suor frio, tentando respirar calmamente.

Ela se sobressaltou novamente, quando sua porta foi escancarada bruscamente e um homem irrompeu em seu quarto com a espada em não. Ela pensou em gritar, em correr. Mas a voz do homem a fez reconhecer quem era.

— O que foi? — seu marido perguntou ofegante com um tom preocupado, vasculhando seu quarto com os olhos castanhos.

— Não é nada senhorio invadir o quarto de uma mulher à noite, meu senhor — ela enrijeceu a coluna e ergueu o queixo do jeito mais orgulhoso que conseguiu — Principalmente, com uma espada em punho.

— Eu ouvi você gritando. — Orys a ignorou. Seu tom beirava a perplexidade quando não encontrou nenhuma ameaça em seu quarto.

Como resposta, Argella apenas ignorou a frase e rosnou: Saia.

Mas Orys apenas se aproximou de sua cama, com um olhar preocupado para sua barriga inchada. Ela segurou um riso de escárnio.

Não sabia porque estava surpresa. Era claro que mesmo agora ele só se preocuparia com o filho que ela é obrigada a lhe dar. Se preocuparia que sua linhagem teria o sangue Durrandon e direito a governar as terras da tempestade.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou desconfiado

Dessa vez, ela não segurou o riso de escárnio.

— O bebê não pode-lhe responder, meu senhor. — o tom venenoso, esperando ferir — Mas sim, ele está be..

— Você teve pesadelos? — ele subiu em sua cama, a espada ainda pedendo em sua mão. Argella desviou o olhar para não encarar as coxas musculosas quando a camisola subiu sob elas.

— Saia — ela repitiu.

Orys apenas suspirou, encarando o colchão. Um longo silêncio se seguiu antes dele confessar:

— Eu tenho pesadelos. Em geral são com as batalhas, mas.. quando eu durmo aqui, em Ponta Tempestade, é sempre com seu pai. Com maldições que ele lança, com ele tomando você de mim, me matando, matando nosso filho e o último olhar dele para mim. Desprezo e raiva.

Você tem os olhos do seu pai. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que ele lhe disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos daquela noite. Ainda se lembrava, ainda se culpava e ainda amaldiçoava o homem na sua frente.

— Eu tenho pesadelos com ele desde que engravidei. — depois de mais um momento de silêncio. Isso o fez tirar o olhar do colchão e a encarar — Dele abrindo minha barriga, me matando e matando seu filho. Eu tive um agora.

Ela falou com dificuldade, se arrependendo de cada palavra dita, se amaldiçoando por se mostrar fraca.

— Ele nunca a machucaria. Não você. — foi a única resposta.

— Mas machucaria o seu filho. — Argella falou as palavras não ditas de Orys.

— Nosso filho. — ele a corrigiu, aproximando a mão de seu rosto.

— Ele me machucaria. — ela soluçou por causa das lágrimas que segurava, sua voz fraca — Assim como os deuses do vento e do mar machucaram Elenei. Eles machucariam traidoras.

— Ele está morto — Orys falou decididamente, segurando o rosto da esposa com as duas mãos. Quando ele soltou o cabo da espada, Argella não sabia responder. — Mortos não podem machucar ninguém.

Argella riu amargamente. Ela sabia que era mentira, ela sabia que os mortos caminhavam no inverno eterno além da Muralha, todos westerosis sabiam. Ela afastou-se das mãos do marido e rosnou novamente "saia". Dessa vez, ele saiu.


End file.
